1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers and more particularly to pliers with replaceable working jaws for crimping terminals on wires or conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,135, conventional crimping pliers often provide a pair of working jaws attached to two arm members of the crimping pliers by screws. Thus, the working jaws with different sizes or shapes may be removed by loosening the screws and replaced by new ones and finally re-tightening the screws back again. Furthermore, to avoid undesired rotation of the working jaws, at least two screws will have to be employed in order to retain each of the working jaws on the respective arm member. That is to say, at least four screws will have to be dealt with if the working jaws are to be replaced. This can be a really tiresome piece of work.